


Snow Day

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [41]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Elementary School AU, Fluff, Gen, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: naplunamod asked: haku x sakura snow day fluff





	Snow Day

Haku looked at Sakura through the falling snow, confused. In his long-fingered hands he held a package wrapped in silvery white paper and tied with red ribbon.

“What’s this?”

“Ah, well, I noticed you no longer had your own scarf, so I made you a new one,” said Sakura, rubbing at the back of her head. “I made it double-wide, so you can wrap it around you like a shawl. I admit the quality isn’t great, but I stayed up all night.”

Tilting his delicate head to the side, Haku regarded Sakura. She had a brightness to her he’d always longed to approach, in spite of the territoriality of her teammates. That day, she had dark smudges under her eyes. Still, she shone for him.

“I’m not staying in Konoha, though,” said Haku, reluctantly. “I won’t need a scarf when I return to Mist.”

Sakura smiled warmly at him. “I know. That’s why it’s in a bag. It can double as a pillow, that way, when you travel, it will support your head.”

Taking half a step closer, Sakura reached out and wrapped her arms around Haku’s slender shoulders. She gave him a brief hug.

“This way we’ll always be tied together by the red string of fate,” she said, hugging him. “Promise you’ll write when you get there?”

She stepped back, her eyes shining hopefully at him.

A light flush across his cheeks, Haku nodded. A hint of a smile kicked up the corners of his shy mouth. “I will.”

Sakura transformed before him, beaming at him excitedly.

“I can’t wait to be penpals!”

“Sakura! Time to go!” called Sakura’s mother.

Quickly giving Haku a final crushing hug, Sakura bobbed her head and waved at him, hurrying after her mother. “My address is in the bag!” she called, her mittened hands cupped to her mouth.

Staring after Sakura a moment longer, Haku squeezed the going away present to him before turning back to his big brother.

“She came all the way here, just to give you a scarf?”

“She made it,” explained Haku.

Zabuza, bundled up tightly in a long coat and gloves, his face covered by his mask, held open the door to the car that would deliver them to the train station.

“Time to go.”

“Ah,” agreed Haku.

Still, thought the fair young man, he had something to look forward to when he returned home.

The scarf was soft and warm, just as Sakura had promised.

What could he send her in return, he wondered, and spent the rest of his trip mulling over his options. His fingers roved over the stitches, occasionally uneven but becoming close to perfect by the end, making him smile. Definitely hand-made. Definitely Sakura.

He would continue to try hard, just like she did.


End file.
